Scarecrow S1 Ep1
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The first fic in a series based on real episodes from all four seasons, with a new character inserted. This story picks up at the end of Scarecrow from Season 1: Sam and Dean find out they aren't alone on their current job and run into another hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from all four seasons of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. I have my own plot twists and also additional, original episodes later in the series.

Scarecrow

Piece of apple pie: $2.50

Rope to tie your human sacrifices to trees: $19.99

Having the creepy scarecrow show up and kill the people who've been feeding it humans for decades…Priceless.

Kayla watched the scene from behind a tree she couldn't help but laugh, which gave away her hiding spot. The three innocents turned to look at her.

"Bet they didn't see that one coming." She commented.

The taller one, the one she'd heard called Sam, questioned her first. "Who are you?"

"No time for chit chat!" Kayla glanced past the girl to the two guys, her eyes lingered a moment as she walked by them. "Though I'd like to…but I have a tree to burn."

Sam turned to his brother in question but rolled his eyes when he saw him checking the girl out. Dean un-tilted his head and smirked to Sam before following her.

"Wait up."

"Yeah?" She tried not to look at them while she doused the tree in gasoline; they were most definitely a distraction.

"How long have you been standing back there?"

"Well," she started as she walked around the tree. "I saw you two tied up, I would have helped you out but your buddy was already headed your way. So I thought I'd get a jump start on the tree."

"So you knew about all this. You knew what was happening?" Sam asked but it sounded more like an accusation.

"Just recently, it's not like I was sitting on the information."

Dean pried a little further. "And you thought you'd be a good samaritan and lift a curse."

"No, I thought I'd do my job."

"Your job?"

She glanced to Dean and paused a moment before answering. "I guess that sounds kind of psycho. It's more like, a hobby? Wow that's worse. But anyway it's really no big deal I mean there are a lot of hunters…" They both gave her disbelieving looks and she sighed quietly. "Just never mind."

"You're a hunter." Dean stated with skepticism. "We're hunters." _How much damage could she possibly do?_

The young girl, who had been quiet up until this point, took the matchbook out of Kayla's hand. "Let me."

"Help yourself." They watched her light the tree.

Sam focused in on the flames. "How'd you find out about this place?"

"I got a tip, from another hunter." Kayla replied with a smile, there was no reason she couldn't be nice to them in the short time they would know each other. "Looks like we happened to cross paths." She wiped her hand off on her jeans and extended it towards Dean. "Kayla."

He shook her hand. "Dean. This is my brother…"

"Sam?" She blurted out, instantly linking all the information from a pretty recent conversation she'd had.

Sam raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. "Yeah."

"Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Dean smiled, leaving out the humble. "That's us, we're probably pretty well known around the hunter community. You know, get around to all these…"

"Yeah or your dad talked about you a lot." She didn't let his ego get too inflated. "You look a lot like him, he didn't tell me you guys were like, super hot."

"You talked to our dad?" Sam was completely unphazed by the comment.

"I met him while I was investigating a ghost. He worked with me for a couple days, gave me what I needed to finish and took off."

"Sounds like dad."

"He was really nice, he's the one who gave me the tip to come here."

Sam glanced to his brother. "That's weird, he gave us the tip too."

"Maybe he thought you boys needed a little help." She smirked. "I'm starving, you guys want to find something to eat besides apple pie?"

"Hell yes." Dean answered with enthusiasm. He wondered why his dad would send another hunter on the same job as them. It definitely wasn't because he thought they needed help. Maybe he thought the girl needed help; he was a little old fashioned in some ways and never really liked the idea of women working solo in the field. Whatever the reason, he obviously wanted them to run into each other. He'd find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A few things she'd found out about the Winchesters over cheap burgers and beer. One, up close they changed from hot to ridiculously good looking. Two, Sam was not so much a people person but that could have something to do with three, that neither one of them seemed to want anything to do with her past a professional standpoint. Sam was almost going out of his way _not_ to talk to her. Dean was actively engaging in conversation, but nothing outside hunting.

To make sure things aren't confused, Kayla didn't _want_ to get involved that way, but she was used to men trying pretty hard. She hadn't put her hands on anyone intimately…ever. An incident in her past had kept her from even considering it, no matter how nice, or hot, the guy was. Which is why the Winchester's lack of interest was both a good and bad thing; Dean seemed like the kind of guy you wouldn't be able to resist if he put an effort in it.

She had just about come to the end of her story about a job that turned out to be fake. It had happened on more than one occasion.

"Then they all busted out laughing and I wanted to rip their little throats out."

Dean took another swig of his beer. "Sounds like some Scooby Doo crap to me."

She laughed quietly. "That's exactly what it was. Scooby Doo crap."

He tried to focus on being serious. It was easier if he didn't look at her, especially not in the eyes. That only made him want to hit on her. "So uh, you ran into our dad huh? Tell me about the job you worked."

"Well I'm not sure which one of us was there first, but we ran into each other on location. It was just one of those ghosts that didn't want to let go, not really even a pissed spirit. Anyway we got to talking while we were looking for…"

"Got to talking, like a conversation?" He interrupted.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Kind of like what we're doing here."

"Sorry. He's been MIA for awhile, hunting. We've been trying to reach him but he won't return my calls."

"I could try to call him, he called me to leave the tip."

Dean was fairly certain his dad wouldn't answer for her either. "Don't worry about it. It's not unusual, just, I'm glad to know someone saw him and he's ok."

"Seemed to be. He talked about you guys a lot."

That seemed make him happy, to know his dad was thinking about them. It started him on another story from his past, a hunt from when they were younger. The conversation eventually turned to the typical question of how she got into hunting in the first place. As she answered every skeptical look with this question, she responded with "I just like to help people who don't know what they're up against." Dean seemed ok with the answer and didn't pry into it too much.

She hadn't been hunting nearly as long as they had. She didn't even know things like this existed until she was about fifteen and accidentally came upon a shape shifter, barely escaping with her life. The hunting part she didn't get into until a couple years later, when she'd ultimately decided she didn't like being around people, not anymore.

That night in the hotel room, Sam came out of the bathroom mostly expecting Dean to be gone. But there he was, already laying facedown on the bed, ready to pass out.

"Dude I'm kind of impressed."

"What?" Dean muttered, then turned his head to look at him.

"Well I didn't think you'd be here tonight." Dean stared at him blankly, as if completely oblivious to what he was implying. "I thought you'd be in her room…with her. You didn't even try."

"We were just sharing war stories Sam, she's been on a few intense cases."

"Uh huh."

"Shut up." Dean laid his head back on the pillow, deliberately turning away from him. "I was thinking of asking her to tag along with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah well, she obviously knows how to research. She's done the grunt work…couldn't hurt to have some help."

"You've never wanted help, with anything. Ever."

"Why do you have to be so difficult about this?"

"Just admit that you think she's hot, so I know you're still my brother." Sam demanded.

Dean paused. "Fine she's hot, but that has nothing to do with it. I think dad wants us to watch out for her."

"Whatever you say man."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning she was actually looking forward to getting out of bed for a change. She hoped to catch the brothers before they left and at least get a phone number. Kayla absently ran a hand through her golden brown hair as she pulled the hotel room door shut behind her. As luck would have it, Dean and Sam were also on their way out.

"Well if it isn't my job thieves."

Dean let a small smile slip. "We're heading out, don't really have a direction as of yet. You want a ride?"

"Hmm, a ride to nowhere huh?" She shifted her bag on her shoulder. "You sure you're not closet serial killers or something?"

"Most definitely not. Though Sam might be a closet…"

"Shut up." Sam shut to their room and nodded his greeting to Kayla before heading towards the car.

Dean looked at her expectantly. "What do you say?"

She shrugged and fought back the grin. "Why not?"

She sat in the back seat of Dean's beautiful Impala, which was fine by her because she could stretch out. After about ten minutes she realized the music wasn't going to agree with her.

"Do you have any Justin Timberlake?" The look on their faces as they both turned to look at her was priceless; she almost laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'd take that as a hell no." Sam replied.

"Just asking, it doesn't _have_ to be Justin Timberlake specifically." She pulled out her iPod and unwrapped her earphones.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my music?" Dean asked.

Sam leaned against the side of the door, trying to get comfortable. "There's everything wrong with your music. But at least it's not Justin Timberlake."

"Damn right."

Kayla rolled her eyes and Dean turned the music up. The new company was definitely going to be different, but it seemed like it was going to be fun and they weren't hard to look at for sure…

_In the next episode…Kayla joins the brothers on their next case and learns how dangerous the job can be. Look for Faith!_


End file.
